Hard as a Rock
by Momodude115
Summary: Dean and Sam are fighting a monster, when all of a sudden Dean gets injured. Sam drives him to the hospital only to find some not-so-good news.
1. Chapter 1

Hard as a Rock

**A/N: Hey Readers! This is my first ever SPN fanfic, so bear with me. I have only watched up to season 6 (Netflix). I have no idea what I'm doing. So, if you have any suggestions please tell me. It would really help. Onward! **

**This is set season 1/season 2. John and Bobby are not in this either.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. **

"C'mon Dean! Hurry your ass up!" yelled Sam.

The brothers were currently in the woods hunting for a Globarian. They parked the car on the grass by one of the roads. Both men were holding bronze knives; all they had to do was stab it in the chest and it would all be over. No more disappearances.

"Yeah.. well you try.. tripping on a damn log and landing on your face!" replied Dean.

"Dude, that was like 20 minutes ago. Get over it."

Dean grumbled under his breath, finally catching up to Sam. "Dude.."

In front of them was the Globarian's nest. More than twenty people were tied to the trees. All of them had a scared expression showing on their face. Some were slouched over. Some were awake, looking around trying to make of the situation. In the middle of the people stood the beast. A short, pudgy kangaroo-looking thing.

"Dude, this is gonna be _so _easy," exclaimed Dean. He took a step forward.

"Okay, the website said they have really bad hearing and eyesight, but they can smell pretty good. So watch it."

"Whatever."

Dean made his way to the edge of the circle. He clasped a hand on one of the victim's shoulder. He turned around, eyes big with fear. He only looked a little over 17. Dean untied the kid's hands. Holding him up, he brought him over to Sam. _  
_

"Okay, run. Run all the way to the road. Don't look back, just go," Dean said to him. He took off running the way they came in.

Sam and Dean walked back to the circle, untying everyone and saying a low "run" before they started toward the road. In a matter of fifteen minutes, everyone was free. Now all they had to do was finish off the Globarian. The monster was lying down in the middle of the not-anymore circle. Dean walked over to it, and stared down.

"You are so fugly."

All of a sudden, his nose twitched. Slowly the eyes of the beast opened revealing bright blue orbs. The Globarian stood up, almost reaching Dean's elbows.

Dean chuckled, "Wow, you're short."

The beast growled.

"Dean, watch it. It's dangerous. Just kill it already," said Sam.

"Fine but-"

Before Dean could finish his sentence, the Globarian grabbed his legs and picked Dean up. Dean dropped his knife from the sudden movement. The monster now started to walk with Dean's crotch in his face. Dean looked down and back at Sam.

"Sammy, what the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean you don't know?! You researched him! You should know what's going to happen next! Help me!"

"Uh, um," stammered Sam.

Sam ran over to the Globarian; thankfully the monster wasn't very fast. Sam lifted up his knife and was just about to strike when the monster threw Dean against a tree. Dean hit the tree with his back and landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Dean!" yelled Sam.

The Globarian turned around. Sam was now facing a monster that could have just killed Dean. Sam looked down at the monster debating what he should do: kill the monster, _then _help Dean or help Dean, _then _kill the monster. He decided on the first option. Sam quickly brought down his knife only to find out he stabbed the Globarian in the arm. Sam pulled out the weapon and launched the knife at the monster's chest. The creature was quicker than Sam. The monster jumped onto Sam's chest and started to hit him, not slowing down to his injuries. Sam yelled. In the state of panic, he finally stabbed the Globarian in the chest with the knife. The beast fell off and landed on the ground, dead. Sam cleared his eyes. He remembered Dean.

"Dean!"

"...wha?"

Sam ran over to where Dean had hit. He bent down next to his big brother.

"Dean, you alright?"

"Ugh.."

Dean's eyes were half-way open. After a few minutes of staying in the same position, Dean finally spoke, "I'm fine. Help me up, would you?"

Sam grabbed his hands, and hauled him upward. Dean immediately fell back down with a cry of pain.

"What? What is it, Dean?" asked Sam.

"My..back. It's my back. It hurts.. so much," gasped Dean.

"Okay.. I.. um..," stammered Sam. He didn't know what he could do.

"I'm going to carry you, okay Dean?"

"What? No! You want to carry me? Oh, I don't think so," said Dean.

"It's the only way, Dean. It's only going to take like, fifteen minutes."

".. fine."

"But Sammy, can you promise me something?"

"What, Dean?"

"When we reach the hospital... no chick-flick moments," smirked Dean.

"Whatever."

**A/N: Chapter ends here. How did you like it? Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will be out sometime in the next couple of weeks. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hard as a Rock: Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who followed and reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine.**

**If you see 'SPNSPNSPN..' it represents a break.**

**They might seem a little OOC. I don't know. **

Sam was right; it was a fifteen walk with Dean in his arms. When he reached the Impala, he carefully placed his brother in the passenger seat. He shut the door and climbed in the driver's seat. Sam started the car and began his journey to the hospital. He hastily parked in front of the emergency doors. He picked up Dean - once again - and fast-walked into the ER, almost falling from all of his brother's weight.

"Help, I need help!" Sam yelled.

He bent his head near Dean's ear, "Dean? You alright? Hang in there, bro."

A nurse quickly walked towards them, followed by a group of nurses and doctors with a gurney.

"Sir, what happened?" asked one of the nurses.

He had to come up with a lie to cover up the incident, "Some guys jumped us. He hit his back pretty hard against a wall."

"What's his name?"

"Dean."

"Is he allergic to any medications?"

"No, I don't think so."

"How long as he been unconscious?"

"Um.. about 10-20 minutes? I don't know," mumbled Sam. The questions were getting hard to answer. His vision swam in and out. He let out a moan and finally collapsed on the cold, tile floor. A few nurses dropped down next to him.

"His brother collasped. Get him a gurney!" shouted one of the nurses.

The people working on Dean rolled him away through the doors, leaving Sam on the floor.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN 

Sam woke up in a white room. He was lying on an uncomfortable bed in a uncomfortable gown. He sat up, wincing. He looked over himself: he noticed that there was a bracelet on his wrist that read _John Doe_. "John Doe?" he muttered under his breath. He got off the gurney, shivering as his feet reached the cold floor. He slowly walked to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me?" Sam's voice was low and childish-like.

The nurse looked up from her computer. Her eyes widened as she realized he was wearing a hospital-issued gown. She went over to Sam.

"Sweetie.. come with me. You shouldn't be up."

"But.. my brother," he slowly pronounced.

"I'm sure he's fine. I can check up on him if you want. What's his name?"

"Dean. He was mugged."

The nurse checked on her computer. "He's having a CT scan at the moment; they should be done in an hour or so."

She brought Sam back to his room, setting him down on his bed.

"Why am I here?" he asked once he was situated.

"Honey, you collapsed after you brought your brother in. We suspect it was from the shock of the mugging. You're fine; just some minor cuts and bruises," she answered.

Sam nodded, "When can I see my brother?"

"When we have a room available. I'll let you know if anything happens to him."

Sam lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes.

"I'm going to give you some papers you need to fill out, okay? I'll be back in a minute." He had nodded in response. The nurse left.

Sam collected his thoughts. _What if Dean wasn't okay? What if he was brain-dead? What if he was paralyzed.. forever? _All the bad possibilities raced through his head.

The nurse came back, and handed him a clipboard and a pen. He began to scribble down the answers. The nurse returned to his room after a little while. Sam handed her the papers. She smiled, "Alright, Mr.. Sam Page. Your brother has gotten a room. I'll let you see him now."

Sam followed the nurse to Dean's room. They had to go in the elevator to the third floor. Same quietly opened the door; the nurse had told him that Dean was sleeping at the moment, and would wake in a few hours or so.

"Dean?" he whispered.

"Mhm.."

Sam walked to the bed, peering over his brother. Dean had a couple stitches above his left eyebrow. He laid completely flat on the bed. Sam sat in the chair, and took his brother's hand.

"Dean, wake up. I know you just had a CT scan, but I need to know if you're okay." Sam was almost crying.

He felt Dean's hand twitch in his. Sam's face lit up. "Dean?"

Dean's eyes opened into slits. "S'mmy?"

"Hey, Dean. Nice to see you," chuckled Sam.

Dean placed his elbows on the bed and tried to sit up. He fell back down with a grunt and a yelp of pain.

"Dean, what's wrong? What hurts?" Sam stood over Dean.

"Dude, claustrophobic here. Back _off."_

Sam took a few steps back.

"My back just hurts." Dean tried again, only to fail again.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered.

"What? What is it?"

Dean looked into Sam's eyes, "I.. can't move my legs."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN 

"Doc, what's wrong with him?" Sam asked. The doctor had come back to answer any questions his brother might have.

"His back was deeply bruised from the incident that occurred. We suspect that the paralysis is temporary, and Dean will be back to his normal self in a couple of months."

_Months? Oh hell no. Dean could not wait months to hunt again. He just wouldn't accept it. _"So, are you going to set him up with a physical therapist or something?"

"Yes, we plan to. Once Dean is comfortable with the idea that he will need help for a few months, we'll start."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, doctor." Sam went back into the room.

"Well? What did he say?"

"He's says that your back was bruised so deeply, that you not feeling or moving your legs happened. You'll need physical therapy," Sam slowly stated.

"How long?" Dean looked out the window.

"A few months," he muttered.

Dean's head whipped toward Sam. "A few months?! Are you kidding me?! That's not gonna happen! Sam, pack our stuff, we are leaving."

Sam stayed still, he didn't flinch at Dean's outburst. "No."

"What the hell do you mean 'no?'"

"We- especially you- will not leave the hospital until you can outrun a Wendigo."

"Sam, we can't do that. We have monsters to kill, people to save. We need to leave. Just get me a wheelchair or crutches or something, and let's get the hell out of here."

"We are not leaving, Dean. So, lay back down, and stop hurting yourself," Sam said fiercely.

Dean obliged. "Bitch," he muttered.

Sam heard him and smiled, "Jerk."

**A/N: That ends this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Another chapters airs in the next week or so. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hard as a Rock: Chapter 3

**A/N: I appreciate all of your follows and reviews. I have decided that the story will not be that long; maybe like 5-7 chapters. I don't know, it depends on how much I write. Onward.**

A few days after Dean had been told he had to stay in the hospital, he started to feel better. He could now sit up, wiggle his toes, and be a pain in the ass to Sam. The cops had come but Sam took care of it; said that they were not going to press charges and that the whole ordeal was mostly their fault. The day after Dean was admitted, Sam went to go burn the Globarian's body. He came back to see that his brother's room empty. Sam went to go find a nurse.

"Hey, do you know where my brother Dean is?" he asked.

The nurse typed some things into her computer, "He was recently taking down to have a CT scan to check on how his back is doing."

Sam nodded, "Do you know when it will be finished?"

"In about an hour or so. You can just sit in his room if you'd like."

"Okay, thanks." Sam went back to Dean's room and sat in the same seat he had been camping out in. He picked up the book that was left on Dean's side table. When Dean was sleeping, Sam took up reading. He flipped to the page he left off on and continued to read. When Sam reached the final chapter, Dean was finally brought in accompanied by two nurses and Dean's doctor. The nurses rolled Dean over to his usual spot while the doctor went to talk to Sam.

"How's his back, doc?" asked Sam. He got up from his chair to reach the doctor midway.

"Erm, it's fine. He's doing really well, actually. We should be able to start PT in a couple days if that's all right with you," responded the doctor.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, yeah, totally."

"But do you think he's up for it?" Sam asked after a few moments.

The doctor looked into his eyes, "Honestly, only a little. He seems a little down after the incident, which don't get me wrong, it happens all the time to patients. I was just wondering if you could talk to him? Maybe give him some words of encouragement? He's going to need all the support he can get in the next coming weeks."

"Sounds good," replied Sam.

The doctor smiled and placed a quick hand on Sam's shoulder, "Awesome. I have to check on other patients. But I'll come back probably tomorrow." He started for the door.

"Um, thanks, doc," said Sam quickly.

The doctor gave him a short nod and left the room.

Sam sat back in his chair, waiting for Dean to wake up so they could have a short, lively talk.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"So, um, Dean, we need to talk," murmured Sam. Dean had awoken only a few minutes prior, but he thought that the best time was now.

"Sammy, whadya' mean?"

"I mean that we need to discuss what's going to happen - with you."

"Elaborate, Sam, I'm still on the good drugs."

"What's going to happen when you start physical therapy? Huh, Dean? Are you just going to sit with the doctor and scowl and scold them while they do their job to help you? Or - _or_ are you going to take it like a good human being and actually try to get better? Are you just going to give up?"

"Sam, where the hell did you get this idea?" Dean was bewildered.

"The doctor doesn't really think you're ready, Dean. He says that you're down, and you don't feel that up to it."

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to feel?! My legs don't work, Sam. I can't move anything below my waist. What if it takes years, Sam? Not months, but years. What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't hunt with no legs. I can't drive my baby. What the hell will I live for?!"

"FOR ME!" Sam yelled. Tears were creeping onto his cheeks.

"You have me, Dean. We've always been together. I have you, and you have me. I'm just as much hurt as you are, but I know that we can get pass this. We have with other things before."

"Sam," Dean had been on full-alert for the rest of the argument. He turned to his brother,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've been a really big dick for the past week, and that I've been on your ass since this whole thing started."

"It's fine, Dean. Get some rest. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

Dean looked confused, "What, why?"

"Well, I personally now think you're ready for PT so you're gonna need all the rest you can get."

"You fucking asshole."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPSPNSP NSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean started physical therapy the day after they had the argument. He had been wheeled down into the therapy room by a very attractive nurse whose name happened to be Sydney. Dean had been flirting with her the whole way down to the room, but she was strong willed and did not give into his 'sympathy sex' plot. His physical therapy doctor, Dr. Evans, was a young aged man with brownish/blondish hair and striking blue eyes. Not that Dean payed attention to his eyes, but damn, they weren't normal.

"Alright, Dean, I'm going to move you over to this bed and we'll start on stretching out your leg muscles," stated Dr. Evans.

Dean let out a hmmph. Sam was in the motel room, catching up on some well needed rest. He was quickly maneuvered to the bed, and was placed so that his back was right against the back of the bed. Dr. Evans took his right leg and began to bend it at the knee. Dean got uncomfortable real fast.

"So, doc, any music you like?" He was trying to make light conversation since the silence was killing him internally.

"AC/DC's pretty cool," he replied calmly.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really? What's your favorite?"

"Hard as a Rock."

Dean sputtered. "Oh, my god, are you serious? _That _song? One of the greatest sex songs ever made is your favorite AC/DC tune?"

Dr. Evans grinned, "'Ain't nothing wrong with a little sex. I'm going to do your other leg now." He let go of the right and grabbed the left.

"You, you are seriously my favorite. Holy shit, you are awesome."

The doctor smiled again. Physical therapy wasn't going to be bad after all.

**A/N: HOLY SHIT OKAY THIS STORY WAS NAMED AFTER THE SONG THAT'S MENTIONED BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IT FIT RIGHT BUT NO I WAS FUCKING WRONG. IT'S ABOUT ERECTED PENISES AND SEX. I CAN'T BELIEVE ME RN **


End file.
